Inheritance
by keybladedude
Summary: When Ventus' heart sought refuge in Sora's, his destiny as a keybearer was assured. When Riku took the Kingdom Key, Sora's inheritance is realized. Now, Ventus is awake and is teaching Sora the true way of the keyblade, and Sora has his rightful key.
1. Realization and Awakening

_Author's Note: Hey all. Nothing to say. Just read the story while I gather my thoughts and end my hiatus-induced writer's block. So, this story is to welcome me back into the world of fanfiction Authors. Enjoy._

**Inheritance**

**Chapter 1**

**Realization and Awakening**

**Hollow Bastion – Rising Falls**

Sora stepped forward on the new world the Navigation Gummi took him to. It looked kind of strange... The waterfalls fell upwards instead of downwards. There were floating islands. There was also a castle in the distance.

Sora looked around not really noticing Donald and Goofy walk up next to him. "Hmm, that's strange..." Goofy muttered. Sora, still in a trance-like state, merely said, "I wonder why..." He raised his hand over his heart, taking note of the tugging sensation he felt within. "I feel this strange feeling... this strange warmth right here."

Donald stepped forward, still staring at the Rising Falls. "Aww, you're just hungry!"

Sora snapped out of his trance and looked at Donald, "Hey, I'm serious!" He would've continued if it weren't for the sudden beastly roar he heard up ahead.

"Let's go." Sora said, determined to continue moving. Donald and Goofy nodded and the trio of world-hopping travelers began leaping onto the floating islands, using them to cross the Rising Falls.

After a bit of island hopping, Sora froze when he heard a familiar voice, a voice that caused the tugging in his heart to intensify. "No vessel..., no help from the Heartless..., so tell me, how did you get here?" Riku stood on a higher island and spoke to a beast-like figure ahead of them.

The Beast placed his paws on his chest, "I simply believed, nothing more to it. When our world fell into darkness, Belle was taken from me. I vowed I would find her again, no matter the cost. I believed I would find her... and so here I am. She must be here!" 

The Beast took a threatening step forward, "I will have her BACK!"

Riku raised a fist and clenched it, "Take her, if you can!"

The Beast threw his head back and roared. He lept into the air, determined to claw at Riku. Riku back flipped and drew his weapon, Soul Eater. He charged forward with Soul Eater and slashed at the Beast. The Beast crumpled forward in pain. Just as Riku turned to face the Beast, he saw a familiar figure by his side, a figure that cried out, "STOP!"

Sora was there, facing the being his friend had become. He was unable to believe that Riku would do what he just did. He watched his former best friend smirk. "So..., you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, haven't we?" Riku gestured towards Sora. "You've always pushed me...," He gestured towards himself. "As I always pushed you."

"Riku..." Sora was at a loss for words.

"But it all ends here. There can't be two Keyblade Masters." Said Riku, as if he was discussing the weather.

Shocked, and in pain from the intense pulling in his chest, the same pulling that almost made it unbearable, Sora said, "What are you talking about?"

Riku placed his hand on his chest, "Let the Keyblade choose...," He then thrust his hand out towards Sora, "Let it choose, it's true master!"

The Kingdom Key materialized itself in Sora's grasp, and began to slip out of it. Once again shocked, Sora tried to hold on, only for the Keyblade to dematerialize and reappear in Riku's grasp. Donald and Goofy gasped from their vantage point behind Sora.

Riku gaped at the weapon in his hand for a moment before smiling. "Maleficent was right..." He pointed at Sora. "You don't have what it takes to save Kairi! It's up to me. Only the Keyblade Master can open the secret door...," Riku raised the keyblade into the air, pointing upwards. "...and change the world."

Sora finally found his voice. "But that's impossible... How did this happen... I'm the one who fought my way here with the Keyblade!"

Riku scoffed, "You were just the 'Delivery Boy'." He banished the weapon, instead drawing out a small wooden toy sword, one that the two of them would practice with at the Destiny Islands. "Sorry, but your part's over now. Here, go play 'hero' with this!'" He threw the toy at Sora's feet, causing Sora to fall forward on his hands and knees in despair. Riku turned and began his trek back to the castle in the distance.

Donald looked at Goofy. "Goofy, let's go. We have to remember our mission." Goofy looked saddened, "I know the King told us to follow the Key and all, but what about..." He faced Sora. After a moment, the two friends walked forward. Donald, however, stopped and looked at their abandoned friend, "Sora, sorry..." And then Donald, Royal Mage of Disney Castle, ran off to follow Riku and Goofy.

Sora, engrossed in his thoughts all centered around _'How could this have happened?'_, failed to notice the Beast walking forward until he fell a few steps ahead of him. Sora ran up to the Beast and helped support him. "Don't move! You're hurt!"

In between his grunts of pain, the Beast replied, "Why... why did you... you come here?" Surprised, Sora stood up straight. The Beast began to rise. "I came... to fight for Belle. Although I am on my own, I will fight. I won't leave without her. That's why I'm here."

Sora stopped and turned his head, staring at the toy sword Riku left. He picked it up and walked to the Beast. "Me too. I'm not gonna give up now. I came a long, long way to find someone very dear to me."

The Beast nodded. "Then let us travel to the castle together. Perhaps both will find our those we care about..."

The Beast and Sora continued their ascent until they made it as far as they could go. Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from the castle and a platform approached them and carried them to the castle.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Exterior – Front Gates**

Approaching the Front Gates, Beast began to attempt to open the doors. Sora was about to help him when a voice sounded out, an eerily familiar voice. _"Even though you have lost your weapon, you continue to fight? Why have you chosen this self-destructive path that will result in your own demise?"_

Sora looked around looking for the voice, vaguely noticing that the Beast frozen in place. "I continue to fight to find Kairi. I won't leave until I find her and wake her up! I promised my self that."

"_So... that is your conviction? Very well. Fight on. Prove to me that your conviction will hold through adversity..."_

Around Sora, time resumed. The Beast turned to Sora, "The gates are sealed. Let us find a way to unbolt the gates." Sora nodded, and they departed.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Interior – Hallway**

Donald and Goofy followed Riku through the hallways of the Hollow Bastion. "Are you sure we did the right thing, Donald?" Goofy asked, still feeling guilty about abandoning Sora.

Donald grew angry before answering Goofy, "The King told us to follow the Keyblade. The Key left Sora and went with Riku, therefore we need to follow Riku as well. It's our mission. Maybe Riku will stick to finding the King and not search every world looking for some friends that may or may not be alive!" After seeing Goofy's sad look, Donald quickly said, "Our journey with Sora was a great one, and I'll miss our friend, but we're also friends with King Mickey. We found Sora's friends, can't we look for our friend now?" No more words were said as they followed Riku, each thinking of their friend.

**Hollow Bastion - Castle Underground - Waterways**

"Agh!" "There!" _Click. Clunk!_ The switch for the Front Gate of Hollow Bastion clicked open. The Beast and Sora both relaxed their grip on the handle that they turned to release the lock. "That should do it. Let's return to the gate. It should be open now." The Beast said.

As the beast left the waterways, Sora froze. A neoshadow heartless phased into existence and attacked the beast's back. The Beast collapsed into unconsciousness. Sora backed away as the neoshadow approached him menacingly, and suddenly froze.

"_Oh? Has your resolve wavered so soon? What happened to your bravado? Have you surrendered to your fate?"_

"No, but I can't fight the heartless! I've wasted all my magic energy! What can I do?"

"_You hold a weapon, do you not? Fight."_ Time resumed. Sora dropped into a combat stance just as the neoshadow struck. Sora struggled to fight off the evolved version of a shadow, but it was no use. Sora was quickly disarmed. The toy sword flew into a wall and snapped in two. The neoshadow threw him to the ground and prepared to steal his heart...

…when time froze again. This time, the room around Sora began to crack and shatter. Right before he fell into the darkness below him, he heard the voice again.

"_Maybe you're ready... for your Awakening."_

_**? - **_**Station of Awakening - Sora**

_What? Again?_ This is what Sora thought as he stood on a stained glass platform... just like before. This time, it was cracked. The Kingdom Key was in the center waiting. Sora heard footsteps behind him. He span around and faced an armored man. The man walked towards Sora. As he stopped, the voice returned.

"_Are you ready for your own Awakening?"_ The voice seemed to originate from the armor itself.

Sora gained a questioning look. "Didn't I do this already? I fought Heartless and my own Darkside. I made a few choices, answered a few questions..."

The armored man shook his head. _"No. That was a false awakening you experienced. Now answer my question. What will you do now? Your sword is broken, your stance is broken, and _(gestures to the cracked station) _even your heart is broken. I should just put you out of your misery..."_ And with that, a light shone from the right hand...

...and a Keyblade appeared in a reverse grip, shocking Sora into speechlessness. _"This is the Wayward Wind Keyblade. Now, you have a choice. Give up, or fight. What do you choose?"_ Sora looked around, searching for some kind of weapon to use. He couldn't give up! Kairi is waiting for him!

With that thought, a pedestal from his original awakening rose from behind the armored warrior. The Dream Sword floated above it. At other places in the station, more pedestals rose, bearing the Dream Rod and the Dream Shield respectively.

The Armored Man charged at Sora. Sora dodge rolled to the side and picked up the Dream Rod. All of a sudden, the voice from his previous Awakening spoke up.

_Power of the Mystic. Inner Strength. A staff of Wonder and Ruin._

Sora shook his head and charged his opponent. The armored figure turned and prepared to strike. Right at the last second, the figure attacked... and Sora slid to the side, blindsiding him and dealing a few good hits. The keybearer spun in place, throwing Sora to one side of the station, and the Dream Rod to the other.

Sora recovered and grabbed the Dream Sword that floated to his left. Again, the voice revealed itself.

_Power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of Terrible Destruction._

Sora dropped into his stance, and watched his opponent. The man covered in armor chucked his Keyblade at Sora. Sora slashed at it, deflecting the blade. Sora then charged at the man, getting there before his Keyblade could return, and struck at will. After dealing significant damage, the man's Keyblade struck Sora from behind, in it's attempt to return to its master. This caused Sora to release his grip on the Dream Sword, making it land nearby the Dream Rod.

The man kicked Sora to the final pedestal. Sora groggily got up, clearly in pain, and cast a cura spell. Then he grabbed the Dream Shield from behind him, completely expecting the voice that defined the weapon he held.

_Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to Repel All._

Sora dropped into another stance, but this time it was Goofy's fighting stance. Sora waited for the man to attack, and he wasn't disappointed. His adversary charged forward and struck at the shield, but it held firm. The man stepped back. _"What now, Sora? You can't win by merely defending. What will you do now?"_ His taunt received no response from the former Keybearer, whom was trying to think of a plan. Sora was violently removed from his thoughts by an attack from behind, causing the Dream Shield to join its fellow constructs.

Sora slowly rose and stared at the three dream weapons. Suddenly, he realized what the man was trying to get him to do. Every time he held one of the dream weapons, his adversary would counter the ability the weapon specialized in! When Sora wielded the Dream Rod, he watched and waited then countered _defensively_! When Sora held the Dream Sword, he used techniques _intelligently_ to disarm him. As he held the Dream Shield, the armored figure used enough strength to cause the Shield to fly through the air.

Now, as he examines them together, Sora realizes that alone, it would be impossible to emerge victorious, but with the incredible defense of the Dream Shield, coupled with the immeasurable power of the Dream Sword, and guided by the immense knowledge of the Dream Rod, he could actually defeat the man in armor!

Sora quickly stood up and ran to the dream weapons and quickly picked all three of them up. He held the Dream Sword in his right hand, the Dream Shield in his left, and the Dream Rod was placed diagonally across his back. Sora charged at his opponent once more.

The Keybearer, just sighed. _"Give it up. You'll never win." _Then he readied his stance and prepared to attack again. At the next to last second, Sora blocked his strike with the Dream Shield and slashed him with the Dream Sword. While the Man was staggered, Sora unleashed his attacks without mercy, not relenting, until he unleashed a powerful light attack that pushed Sora back.

"_Faith."_ The man named the spell he used. Then he warped in front of Sora charging a super spin attack. _"Salvation."_ Sora took massive damage. When Sora got back to his feet, he witnessed his weapons begin to fade. Sora looked at the man charge at him, and instinctively swung his arm like he would with a weapon.

_Swish. CLANG!_ The sound of metal on metal rang out in the abyss of oblivion. Sora open his eyes, which he failed to notice he closed before the attack landed. He took notice of a familiar weight in his grasp, and gasped.

In his hand was a Keyblade.

It was pure white with a white crown keychain. A white chain traveled up the shaft of the blade and ended in a point. The teeth of the blade formed an intricate design similar to a crown. The hilt were angel wings surrounding a silver handle and meeting at a fleur-de-lis with a pure white gemstone as it's pommel. The Keyblade just radiated light. **(A/N: Imagine the Oblivion Keyblade. Now swap the color scheme from black to white. Now switch the gemstone's color. Finally, switch out the bat wings for angel wings. And you have Infinity.)** A single name floated in Sora's mind and heart, causing him to speak it out loud.

"Infinity..."

The armored man's Keyblade dematerialized. HE stepped back. _"Congratulations. You have truly awakened as a Keyblade Wielder."_

"How was this possible? Do you mean that the Kingdom Key Keyblade I've been using wasn't mine?"

"_Yes. That Keyblade was originally chosen to be the weapon of Terra's Successor, your friend Riku. You, however, were prevented from using your own Keyblade because the Kingdom Key used you to return to its true owner. This weapon, Infinity, is yours, forevermore."_

Sora looked at Infinity again, before eying the man before him again. "Who are you exactly? You sound very familiar to me... but I don't remember." He began to black out.

The armored man shone with light. When it faded, a blond haired teen stood where he was. _"I am Ventus. We'll meet again soon. Now don't you have a friend to find?"_ And with that, Sora disappeared into the real world. Ventus looked at the platform. The Kingdom Key that was impaled in the center had vanished and the station had healed and become what it should have been.

The background was Destiny Island. A large picture of a sleeping Sora with the Infinity Keyblade below him. There were four large circles, filled with people he cared about. Donald and Goofy occupied the upper two circles. Riku was in the circle furthest left on the bottom. Kairi, however, was in the circle closest to Sora's sleeping picture. The mural was surrounded by small circles with crowns occupying them. Ventus just smiled. _"Maybe he can find them... Aqua... Terra... Maybe even bring us together again... soon... we'll see."_ Ventus faded.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Underground – Waterways**

"Sora? Sora! Wake up. We need to leave." The Beast said, trying to awaken Sora. With a groan, Sora sat up. He looked around for a moment before standing. "The gates are open. We need to go." Sora nodded. The party of two departed for the Entryway.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Interior – Entryway**

A large clunk was heard. Riku looked up at the door he had locked earlier. _'So, he hasn't given up? Hmph. I'll wait here. I'm the Keyblade Master. I'll be the one to wake Kairi."_ Riku thought, while Donald and Goofy stared curiously at the door to the castle.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Exterior – Front Door**

The Beast pushed the Front Gate into the Castle with all of his beast-like might. After awhile, The door slid open roughly. The two entered the darkness of the castle with no fear for themselves, but for the ones they care about.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Interior – Entryway**

Sora and the Beast entered the somewhat dimly lit room. It was a large round room with pillars surrounding the back walls up to the staircases places on both sides of the room. The staircases surrounded a fountain in the center of the room. The upper level had a door on the left and a sealed wall in the center with a peculiar symbol on it. Sora looked up and saw a third level, but it was unreachable by any method he could see.

After a few more steps, he heard the Beast whisper, "Belle?" and growling began to be heard. Sora spun around to see the Beast pounce on a shadow heartless. The slammed shut behind him. "Quit while you can." A voice said from behind him.

Sora turned and saw Riku, Donald, and Goofy. He shook his head. "No, not without Kairi."

Riku scoffed. "The darkness of this castle and Maleficent will destroy you." With that, his attire changed and the Keyblade was summoned.

"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body, but it cannot touch my heart. My heart will stay with my friends, it'll never die!"

"Really? We'll see about that!" Riku thrust his hand forward launching a ball of Dark Fire. Sora was frozen in place. As the ball traveled forward, it was blocked by a shield. Goofy had deflected the attack! "Sora 'aint gonna go anywhere!"

"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked.

"Not on your life!" Goofy replied. "But I'm not gonna betray Sora either because he's my friend after all we've been through together!" Goofy waved to Donald. "See ya later, Donald! Could you tell the King 'I'm really sorry'?"

Donald shook his head. "Hold on, Goofy! We'll tell him together!" He ran up to the twosome. He looked at Sora sheepishly. "Well, you know. 'All for one, and one for all'..." "Guess you're stuck with us."

Sora looked down. "Thanks a lot. Donald, Goofy."

"How will you fight without a weapon? In case you've forgotten, I wield the Keyblade, not you." Sora looked up at Riku, who had spoken. "I don't need that weapon. I've got a better one... my heart!"

Riku scoffed. "Your heart? What good will that weak little thing do for you?"

"Well, for one thing, the Keyblade resides in our heart until it's called. Second, I searched my heart, found the connections I've made with every friend on every world I've been to. As long as I think of them every now and again, and if they don't forget me... then our hearts and our power will be one. Our combined Light will banish the Darkness. My friends are my strength!"

Sora raised his hand. "Now, let me show you our power. The Kingdom Key may be yours, but this weapon is mine and I'll use it to fight the darkness to keep my friends safe, starting with Kairi!"

A flash of light shone, and Infinity appeared in Sora's grasp, earning a gaping gasp from everyone present. Riku was eyes widened. "How can you have a keyblade?"

Sora put his determined face on. "This keyblade should have come to me when our home fell, but the Kingdom Key stopped it."

Riku stepped into a combat stance. "Well, I'll show you what a real Keybearer can do!"

And with that, Riku charged. Sora parried his attack and Goofy threw him back. Donald began casting Aerora on the team while Sora and Goofy double-teamed Riku. Riku spun, pushing them back while retreating a little. Donald cast Thundara, paralyzing Riku for a moment, but that moment was all Sora and Goofy needed. They charged in again. This time they surrounded him on both sides while Donald cast Fira, Blizzara, and Thundara. This method was used until Sora gave one final attack. Riku jumped back to the fountain, panting. His outfit faded into his original clothing. Riku stood for a moment before running away, resealing the wall he came from and preventing Sora and company from progressing.

Donald and Goofy both looked at Sora with regret. "Sora, we're sorry. We were just doing what the King told us to do."

Sora smiled. "It's fine. It's what your king told you to do, right? At least you both didn't fight me. That wouldn't have been fun!" The three fighters laughed.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Interior – Castle Chapel**

Riku ran into the Castle Chapel, panting. "How... how does he do it?"

"**The boy has an extraordinary amount of light in his heart."** Riku turned around and saw a ghostly figure walking (floating?) towards him. "How can I beat him?"

The figure chuckled. **"The Light can only be combated by the Darkness. To gain enough Darkness to triumph, you must open your heart to the Darkness. That is all. Let your entire being become Darkness itself!" **Riku began glowing with the eerie light of Darkness, as the cloaked figure stepped closer and closer to Riku, a sinister smile on his face...

_Author's Note: There, a long as hell chapter. Some chapters may be shorter and some may be longer. My other fics will be updated periodically, so be patient. Well, I'm asking for your patience my readers. And I offer my apologies for not updating for a little more than a year. Expect another update from some fic, either this one or another, sometime soon. Thanks a bunch!_


	2. Princesses and Keyblades

_Author's Note: Well, time to update _Inheritance _for the people who favorited my story. I'd just like to say thanks to all who added this story to their favorite/alert list. I'd also like to give a nod of appreciation to all those who've read this story._

_Well, thanks a bunch to my reviewers. I'm glad you like this story enough to tell me about it._

_Well, I've kept you all waiting long enough. I'm proud to announce the next installment for _Inheritance _and hope that you'll enjoy it!_

_Note: I'm also adding music to sections of the fanfiction story. Every now and again, there will be a song title from either a Kingdom Hearts game or a Final Fantasy game._

**Inheritance**

**Chapter 2**

**Princesses and Keyblades**

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Exterior - High Tower**

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Beast stopped before the archway to the lift stop. Sora looked to his companions. "Is everyone ready? The darkness seems thicker here. Maleficent must be just ahead!"

After some nods and a grunt from the Beast, Sora and Co. continued on.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Interior - Castle Chapel**

The quartet entered a dark room. The room had a Gothic like feel to it. Ahead of them, was a round area with a Rose design engraved in the center of the rounded area. The group would've stopped to appreciate the architecture... if it weren't for a certain witch staring at them from the far side of the room.

"I'm afraid you're too late. Any moment now the final keyhole will be unsealed... this world will be _plunged_ into darkness! It is unstoppable." Maleficent spoke. Sora summoned _Infinity_ and dropped into a combat stance.

"We'll stop it! After coming this far, there's no way we'll let that happen!" Sora said, determined to stop the witch before him.

This enraged Maleficent. '_He's acting just like... him... Ventus..._' "You **poor** **simple****_fools_**! You think you can defeat ME! ME, the mistress of all EVIL!"

Suddenly, the mural Maleficent stood upon glowed with an eerie light, and rose from the ground. Sora and company charged forward, but only Sora and the Beast managed to make it on top before it rose too high. Sora and the Beast managed a few good hits, before Maleficent banished them with her staff.

"Come out!" Instantaneously, two Defender Heartless appeared and attacked the quartet. After quickly disposing of the heartless, they searched for Maleficent, only to spot her above the door they came from.

"Meteors of heaven... Unleash thy fury!" A gigantic portal appeared behind Maleficent, and huge meteors shot out, hitting all of the heroes. After a quick _Cura_ spell from Donald and Sora, Maleficent approached them again, shooting bolts of dark lightning. Sora and Donald moved out of range.

"Donald, do you know any way to bring Maleficent down? My _Gravira_ spell isn't strong enough!" "Sora, look! There's an energy field around the rock! Try attacking it with the keyblade!" Donald pointed out. Sora nodded and charged forward. He lept into the air ant attacked as fast as he could. After he landed, he noticed the eerie light fade, and the rock began to fall. Sora dodge-rolled out of the way just before it hit the ground. The Beast jumped onto the platform and knocked the witch off.

"No!' The dark fairy screamed, as she was pummeled by the Beast. Suddenly a large dark force forced the Beast off of Maleficent. The self-proclaimed Mistress of Darkness slowly rose to her feet, gasping for breath, and backed away. A dark portal appeared behind her and she walked into it. The rock she used as a pedestal floated into the hole it came out of.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Beast checked their supplies, took a quick breather, then followed Maleficent into the portal.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Interior – Tower**

Maleficent slowly walked to the center of the branch-covered tower, panting like she ran a marathon. Right behind her, a dark portal opened, and Riku, wearing his Dark Armor walked through. In a strange blend of another voice and Riku's, he said, "Do you need some help?" Before the Dark Fairy could reply, the duo heard a voice shout "Riku!"

Riku turned around. His outfit hadn't changed from their battle, but Riku held an unfamiliar keyblade. "What's that?" Sora said, saying the question on everyone's mind, even Maleficent.

Riku smirked and raised the keyblade. It had a red guard, with a black handle and shaft. The blade part of the key was very sharp, and looked like it could do a lot of damage. It had no keychain. All in all, it was a keyblade that just radiated darkness.(Yes, it's the keyblade that Riku wields against you when you fight him in the Great Hall of Hollow Bastion) "Yes, this is a keyblade. However, unlike yours, this keyblade holds the power to unlock people's hearts. Allow me to demonstrate." Riku turned around quickly and thrust the key into Maleficent's heart, causing green and black energy to emit from it. "Behold!"

Riku smirked, "Now, open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness. BECOME DARKNESS ITSELF!" After saying those words, he ripped out the keyblade, and stepped through a dark portal that just appeared behind him. Maleficent stopped breathing hard and began glowing with an eerie green aura.

Maleficent began to chuckle evilly. "This is it! This power! Darkness... the TRUE DARKNESS!" Maleficent burst into green flames. The flames began to grow to the ceiling. When the flames receded, a black dragon was left in her place. The dragon slammed her front claws into the ground and roared at Sora and friends.

As the dragon took a breath, everyone scattered. Just in time too, because the dragon began spewing green and black fire from it's fanged jaws. The moment the dragon stopped, Sora and Donald started casting _Blizzara_ until the fire was out. When the dragon noticed the fire was gone, it started slashing the space where it was with it's sharp claws. Sora, Goofy, and the Beast dodged the claws while making their way towards where the dragon's head was.

When they were close enough, they jumped up and attacked as much as they could before gravity dragged them back to the ground. When they landed, the dragon began roaring in the air. It dropped it's head and summoned just over 20 orbs of green fire, that appeared around the dragons body.

While the trio continued attacking the dragon's head, while Donald quickly cast _Aerora_ shields around the foursome. The orbs, one by one, began speeding into each and every one of the party, though the barriers of wind deflected some of the damage. After the orbs finished ramming themselves into Sora and allies, the _Aerora_ shields dissipated and Sora and Donald quickly cast _Cura_ on the party while Goofy and the Beast still attacked the dragon.

The dragon roared again and stood on it's hind legs while breathing fire everywhere it could. The group huddled together while Sora and Donald cast _Blizzara _into the air and Goofy cowered under his shield and the Beast covered himself with his cape.

Right after the dragon stopped spewing dark flames, it landed harshly, causing a shock wave to knock over the heroes. While the quartet stumbled to their feet, the dragon form of Maleficent spun around quickly and slammed it's tail into all of them at once. Each of them hit a thorny branch hard and winded all except the Beast. He recovered quickly and continued his assault on the head of the dragon while Sora and friends tried to recover from that last blow.

After a couple of _Cura_ spells, the Beast landed next to them, having been thrown by the fire-breathing giant beast. Donald and Goofy quickly charged back out to fight the dragon. Sora sighed. "This isn't working! We need to figure out how to end this battle and quickly!" The Beast, having just risen, merely said, "The head is the weak point, so figure out how to hit it as hard as you can."

Sora gained a sudden thoughtful look, before suddenly widening his eyes slightly. "I think I have a plan. Beast, how high do you think you can launch me?" Sora asked, getting a brief confused look from the Beast, before understanding settled in.

Moments after the plan was formed, Sora and the Beast ran out to the dragon, where Donald and Goofy were trying to avoid it's attacks. "Now, Beast!" Sora cried out.

The Beast nodded. He grabbed Sora by the back of his shirt and hurled him into the air. After he looked forward again, the dragon's claw slammed him into the ground, injuring the Beast immensely. Right when Sora began to fall again, he summoned _Infinity_ and aimed it straight at Dragon-Maleficent's head.

"Take this!" He yelled as he landed, blade first, on the dragon's head. The dragon roared in fury while thrashing about. After a minute or two of this, it collapsed on the ground. Sora dispelled his keyblade and lept off of the dragon.

Suddenly, the thorny branches that covered the tower got covered in the green and black flames that the dragon was breathing. The dragon's body burned as well. When the flames died down, only a large black smear was left where Maleficent transformed into the dragon.

A dark portal appeared, and Riku (still in his dark armor) entered. "So," he said in his eerie double voice. "she was just another pawn after all..." "What do you mean?" Sora asked. Riku looked at the keybearer. "The Heartless were using Maleficent from the beginning. She couldn't see the darkness eating away at her." Riku stepped forward and began crushing the center of the smear, twisting his foot, while the smear vanished. (_A/N: Kind of like how people crush bugs they find in their homes or their porch. I don't really know how to describe it._) "A fitting end... for such a fool." Another dark portal appeared and Riku stepped into it, vanishing before them. Another dark portal, the one they used to enter the tower, appeared behind them. Sora and Goofy helped the Beast enter it, while Donald led the way through.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Interior – Castle Chapel**

As the heroes exited the portal, it disappeared along with a section of the wall, allowing the team to continue on. Sora and Goofy laid the Beast on the ground while Donald tried to heal him. Soon, the Beast regained consciousness. "I'm too injured to leave now. Leave me here and continue on. I will rest and meet up with you." The Beast said. After exchanging looks, the trio nodded. "Stay safe, Beast." Sora said, causing the Beast to scoff. "These Heartless aren't enough to take me down. Go, now!" The Beast replied.

Sora nodded again, and the trio left through the new opening in the wall.

**Hollow Bastion – Castle Interior – Grand Hall**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked down a wide staircase before reaching a door, which parted for them when they came close. Right before them was a rug with the symbol for the Heartless along with 6 torches like the ones at the Olympus Colosseum. They were arranged with 3 on each side. Behind each torch, was a glass case that had women inside of them. 2 of the women, however were recognizable to them.

"Jasmine!" Sora exclaimed. He ran up to her glass container. The love interest on Aladdin, and Princess of Agrabah, seemed to be in a trance of some sort.

"Sora! Alice is here too!" Sora spun around and ran to the other side of the hall to see another case with the girl they met and attempted to rescue from the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland. She seemed to be in the same trance-like state as Jasmine.

Noticing this, they looked at the other women. They were all wearing gown-like dresses, and seemed a bit older then Alice, or even Jasmine, but were in the same trance-like state as Alice and Jasmine.

Seeing that there are a bunch of women here reminded Sora of something Jafar said back in Agrabah.

"_Jafar, let Jasmine go!" Aladdin shouted._

"_Not a chance. You see, she's a princess. One of seven who somehow hold the key to opening the door." Jafar said to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Aladdin._

"_Open?" "The door?" Goofy and Donald asked, respectively._

_Jafar smirked. "But you fools won't live to see what lies beyond it."_

"Guys," Sora started, "I think that these are the Princesses that Jafar was talking about. You know, back in Agrabah." Goofy and Donald looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodded. "Yup, these might be them." Goofy said. Donald, however, reminded them of one crucial fact. "There are only 6 here. Jafar said that there were 7 to open the door. So were is Princess Number 7?"

Sora looked onwards, past the two gargoyle statues holding blue flames, to the raised area that blocked the view of nearly everything on that side of the hall. "Maybe she's there?" Sora thought out loud.

Sora and company quickly ran up the steps to get to the raised area. It was a round area with red carpet and random devices scattered around the edge. Also, there was a titanic glowing symbol that resembled an outline of a Heartless emblem.

When they arrived, Goofy was thrown back by the sudden shield than prohibited him from joining Donald and Sora. Donald instantly spun around and gaped at the sudden barrier keeping Goofy out. Sora might have as well, but he was preoccupied at that moment.

Because laying on the floor in the center on the room, after all this time searching, was someone Sora deeply missed.

Laying on the floor was Kairi.

Normally, Sora would have run over and hugged her or helped her up if she was hurt, but this time was different. Sora couldn't do any of those things because something was wrong with Kairi.

Kairi's eyes were closed. And she wasn't moving.

_Author's Notes: Well, there's the next chapter. Might be shorter, but I'm getting there. Seemed to be a great place to stop. Next chapter will be called _**Hearts and Oathkeeper**_. I know for sure that Hollow Bastion WILL be finished next chapter and will have one last chapter at Olympus Colosseum. After that chapter, Sora will travel to the End of the World. There will also be an unusual addition in the next two chapters. You'll see..._

_I have absolutely NO internet connection which is why I haven't updated, but I found a Library that is only an hour and a half away by car. I can go there and update, but only every now and again. I will be writing multiple chapters after this one and uploading as much as I can when I do go. It'll give you people something to occupy yourselves with. Well, that's that. Also, I'm working on another story which is a crossover of Harry Potter and either Final Fantasy V or Final Fantasy XIII. I haven't exactly decided. If I decide on the FFV/HP crossover, it will be called _**The Chosen Mage**_. If I decide to type the FFXIII/HP, it will be called _**The Chosen Ravager**_, because I don't want to put the term "L'Cie" in the title. Well, we'll see..._

_One last request. I'm beta reading a story that was placed on hiatus for a while. It's called _**Vocare Prabia**_. It's by Amber Evens Potter, and is a Harry Potter story involving dimensional travel. It's a must read because new chapters will be coming out soon! At least, I hope so. She's still working on rewriting the current chapters._


End file.
